Romeo e Giulietta il Giardino proibido
by Raziel Soul Reaper
Summary: Mi versión de los sucesos previos a que se conocieran los protagonistas de dicha historia, no soy bueno para dar resúmenes pero espero les agrade y me acompañen en este nuevo escrito GÉNERO: YAOI MERCUTIOXROMEO, TYBALTXROMEO
1. La vera identità del nobiluomo

**Episodi 1: **_**La vera identità del nobiluomo**_

_(La verdadera identidad del noble)_

_El__Renacimiento italiano__, al igual que el del resto de Europa, resulta paradójico en que, por una parte el descubrimiento de los__clásicos griegos__y__romanos__llevase a un renacimiento del «__amor griego__», que influenció enormemente las__artes italianas__, pero por otro provocase una represión organizada de la sodomía a un nivel nunca visto con anterioridad. _

_La mayoría de los encuentros sexuales se realizaban en casas particulares. No pocas veces aquellos con poder y posición los empleaban para conseguir favores sexuales. En otros casos, la relación entre un hombre mayor y otro más joven se basaba en los sentimientos mutuos, que a menudo superaban diferencias sociales. La mayoría de los sodomitas estaban casados, empleando muchos el matrimonio como pantalla. Los encuentros con otros hombres serían casuales y de forma irregular. _

_Pero existen indicios de la existencia de camarillas de homosexuales que bajo la apariencia de grupos de intereses podían dar libertad a sus sentimientos homoeróticos, siempre y cuando se sometieran al dogma cristiano y tuvieran el favor del gobernante de turno.1_

Y es precisamente en una de esas camarillas donde comienza esta historia, corría el año de 1562, en la ciudad de Verona, en una de las casas de la Piazzetta Scala se reunían nuevamente un grupo de hombres, adultos y jóvenes a departir y tal vez algo más, todo dependía del humor de los miembros de la tertulia, desde el momento en que cualquiera entraba al lugar lo recibía un ambiente de felicidad, el aroma de las golosinas, quesos y vinos invadían la nariz de cualquiera, las risas entre escandalosas y amortiguadas deleitaban al oído, al igual que las pláticas de los presentes, la vista a su vez podía perderse en esos rostros de finas facciones, o aquellos rasgos varoniles de los mayores que, inducidos ya sea por el alcohol o por la propia necesidad, dejaban a su sentido del tacto recorrer la tersa piel de uno que otro muchacho que vencido y entregado a los placeres que desbordaban por los rincones se dejaba agasajar. Pero por el momento todo estaba tranquilo, los criados servían pasteles de piñones, mazapanes, bizcochuelos, higos y vino moscatel. El señor de la casa Alessio Rizzi, recibía a los recién llegados.

-¡Mercucio¡ ¿cómo estás? – un efusivo abrazo y un beso en la mejilla que de ser más a la izquierda en realidad habría sido en los labios, Rizzi no era un hombre demasiado agraciado pero su manera de hablar, ese liberalismo e ironía con que hablaba de la vida y sus sinsabores le hacían, para la época, sumamente atractivo.

La sonrisa de Mercucio es de oreja a oreja, no sólo por lo feliz que se miraba el otro al darle la bienvenida, sino porque en esa ocasión y después de tanto tiempo de insistirle, su amigo, Romeo Montesco había decidido acompañarle a ese lugar, con la promesa de que se divertiría más aún que con esas mujerzuelas a las que solía frecuentar; cuando ambos jóvenes, de tan solo 15 años, entraron por la puerta que daba a la sala principal las risas callaron, los nuevos miembros no siempre eran bienvenidos puesto que no se sabía si estos en verdad estaban ahí por convicción propia o sólo por curiosidad, las miradas se posaron especialmente en Romeo, delgado y de rasgos finos, labios rojizos y un tanto gruesos, un rostro atractivo y piel lozana; la voz de Mercucio se hizo presente:

\- En cuanto dejen de devorarlo con la mirada se los presentaré- aquel muchacho siempre con sus modales tan descarados, de entre todos era el único sin un pelo de tonto, literalmente, puesto que se había quitado todo el cabello al perder una apuesta con Alessio, según el mayor el príncipe Della Scala no consentiría que los Montesco armaran barullo contra los Capuleto aunque su primo fuese amigo íntimo del hijo único de los primeros, y en efecto, al enterarse el príncipe de una pequeña reyerta entre los criados de unos, contra los criados de los otros, y como Mercucio se sumó al pleito seguido de Teobaldo, todos fueron reprendidos y advertidos para no volver a pelear.

\- No tienes que presentarlo – Biego Grechi, uno de los más jóvenes, apenas dos años mayor que los recién llegados, alzó la voz y la copa también – cualquiera en esta ciudad conoce a un Montesco en cuanto lo ve aunque jamás le haya tenido enfrente, bienvenido seas… salud

\- ¡SALUD! – el ambiente vuelve a ser festivo

-Toma – una copa de vino es puesta en las manos de Romeo, que aún seguía un poco nervioso, no sabía que tan correcto era estar ahí, si bien todos se miraban confiables y nadie le había intentado sacar a patadas no estaba del todo seguro de poder quedarse en ese lugar mucho tiempo, en cambio Mercucio parecía un pez en el agua, conversaba con todos, uno a uno o varios a la vez, bromeaba y como siempre sacaba a relucir ese sarcasmo característico

\- Io mi son un che quando amore spira, noto; ed a quel modo, ch'ei detta dentro, vo significando2 - se escucha por ahí a alguien citar a Dante Alighieri y su divina comedia, una carcajada por parte de Della Scala (Mercucio)

\- ¡Amor?... – pregunta ladeando la cabeza mirando al hombre que acaba de decir aquello – "el amor es las ganas de saborear la belleza"3 – dice altanero – sólo eso, o díganme señores – se sube a la mesita de centro para que le presten más atención – ¿qué buscamos aquí?, ¿amor? Dime Luca – se dirige hombre de unos 45 años aproximadamente, el cual en esos momentos estaba presto a robar un beso de los labios de un chiquillo de 16 – ¿amas a Nicola? O ¿sólo admiras su belleza? – el chico rubio de ojos negros se ruboriza de pronto – ¿acaso no adoras beber de sus labios la juventud que su ser desborda?, ¿le "amarías" igual si le faltara una oreja? ¿O un par de dientes tal vez?

-Vamos no te alteres – Alessio era de los pocos, o tal vez el único aparte de Benvolio y Romeo, que podía parar a ese torbellino de Mercucio; bebe de su copa con tranquilidad – ya lo dijo Platón desde hace siglos en la obra El banquete, "el amor es la motivación o impulso que lleva al conocimiento de la Forma de la Belleza, así como a la contemplación de la misma." es un proceso gradual que comienza con la apreciación de la apariencia y …

\- … avanza hacia la apreciación de la belleza espiritual, el alma… - una voz solemne pero burlesca por parte del menor a la vez que hace a Rizzi alzar una ceja con gesto de cierto reproche hacia Della Scala – perdón, perdón… pero para amores platónicos ya tengo suficiente con Benvolio y Natale… - comenta sincero – prefiero disfrutar de la belleza – mira de reojo a Romeo que se había quedado mirando a ambos hombres intercambiar opiniones de una manera sumamente diferente a la que se imaginaba, pues su amigo parecía estar muy bien letrado en cuanto autores antiguos se trataba y algunos más recientes – que hundirme en la vulgaridad del amor – hace una reverencia y va a sentarse junto a Romeo al cual le da de comer en la boca un trozo de mazapán

El silencio reinó de pronto, pero no era porque el ambiente se hubiese hecho pesado o que los ánimos de los ahí presentes se menguaran, solo tenían las bocas ocupadas contra otras, los besos se intercambiaban de forma fluida y algunas parejas estaban ya desaparecidas, disfrutando seguras en las habitaciones de la planta alta.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? – la mejilla de Montesco es acariciada con sumo cuidado por la mano de su amigo, delineándola de manera delicada, con suma dulzura tal cual tratase con una delicada porcelana, una negativa por parte del moreno, y era verdad no tenía miedo pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso – podemos irnos si lo deseas, no tienes que hacer nada en la primera visita – aquellos ojos avellana se clavaban en las orbes castañas del muchacho frente suyo

\- Yo… - odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable, eso nunca le había pasado en los demás burdeles, las mujeres ya sea de la calle o "decentes" no se le resistían en absoluto y por tanto podía pasar como un chico normal de 15 años, y ahora hasta sus manos parecían temblar levemente – sí, vámonos.. – se levanta y Mercucio le sigue, pero una mano le detiene, el dueño de la casa le retiene un momento, susurra algo a su oído y enseguida le planta un beso en los labios sin ningún tipo de recato, lo cual hace enfadar al receptor del mismo y le empuja con el brazo pues ha notado que dicho acto puso a Romeo a la defensiva y salía como alma que lleva el diablo a la calle.

Sus pasos eran rápidos, su largo cabello se alzaba un poco tanto por lo presuroso de su andar como por la agradable brisa que brindaban esas tardes de Verona, no se dio cuenta que su amigo intentaba alcanzarle ni que le estaba gritando desde hacía dos cuadras, sólo quería llegar a casa e intentar olvidar lo que había pasado en esa casa de la Piazzetta Scala.

\- ¡Ey! – su andar se detiene al chocar con una espalda ancha, regresa a la realidad al ver ese cabello rubio y cortado de forma descuidada, sonríe de lado al igual que el hombre frente suyo – vaya¡ por fin¡ tu madre te ha estado buscando! – La exageración en los movimientos de Benvolio le hacer reír aún más - ¡me ha dicho que soy un inútil por no saber dónde se esconde su hijo¡ pero ¿yo soy la madre? No ¿verdad? Ya me dirás quién es más inú… - un abraza efusivo por parte de Romeo a su amigo

\- Si, sí, como siempre te ha tirado el sermón de la mala influencia – se separa – vamos – da un paso hacia atrás encontrándose a Mercucio y le sonríe abiertamente a él también, era de nuevo el Montesco confiado y rompecorazones, y si bien el chico sin cabello ha sonreído de igual forma la confusión le apresa por completo.

¿Qué está planeando su amigo?, le mencionó querer conocer un sitio como en el que acababan de estar ¿sólo porque tenía sospechas hacía su persona?, ¿había sido simple curiosidad? Se muerde el labio inferior de manera interna

-Entonces vayamos todos con madame Ofelia, su hija seguramente estará ahí y deberé defenderla lo más que pueda – las personas de las que hablaba Benvolio eran parte de un prostíbulo, madre e hija lo regenteaban sin vergüenza alguna, y como buen adolescente el rubio amigo de Romeo parecía estar enamorado de la hija de Ofelia, una jovencita de 14 años, cuya piel tostada recordaba a los gitanos, el cabello rizado hasta la cadera, que al dejar suelto parecía una esponjosa nube negra cuyo aroma a rosas embriagaba su olfato como nada más; el rubio estaba resuelto a contraer matrimonio con Natale quien ya le había rechazado bastante veces pero eso no le importaba, estaba empeñado en lograr su comisión autoimpuesta.

-Lo siento, esta vez deberé desistir de acompañarles con tan distinguidas damas – de nuevo su sarcasmo – pero debo cumplir un compromiso que hice previamente… -mira a Romeo y este a su vez le miraba también, sabía a qué se refería, no por nada el dueño de la casa aquella le había besado de esa manera tan particular

-Pero… no puedes dejarnos solos… de... – la mano de Montesco sobre el hombro de su amigo, cuando este voltea a verle niega mientras sonríe

– Él irá a lo mismo que tú vas al burdel así que no le molestes – le guiña el ojo y Rinaldi (Benvolio) pone un gesto de complicidad para ambos muchachos y ríe encantado

\- ¡Haberlo dicho antes! - se emociona – no debemos interferir en los romances secretos y misteriosos de nuestro amigo – dice eso pues jamás conocieron a ninguna de las conquistas de su camarada.

Della Scala se despide de ellos y regresa a la Piazzetta, al tiempo que los otros dos jóvenes van en dirección a Chiesa di San Lorenzo, cerca del puente de Castelvecchio, donde les esperaba la música, la bebida y las mujeres, como era de esperarse Natale solo rechazó al pobre huérfano que la pretendía, y no es que Benvolio no le pareciera alguien atractivo, pero al igual que la mayoría de los huérfanos no tenía nada bueno que ofrecerle que no fuese un hogar igual o peor que en el que ahora vivía, y si bien los Montesco le tenían bajo su protección eso no duraría para siempre y ella no estaba para vivir de limosnas, pero además y el motivo más importante: le gustaba lo que hacía. Dormir con varios hombres en el día, ser la más cotizada del burdel, hacer que otros se derritieran por ella era, sin duda, lo mejor que a su corta edad había conocido y no dejaría de divertirse sólo porque un mediocre pretendiente la quisiera volver una de esas mujeres pomposas, amargadas y que al final de cuentas, con o sin dinero terminaban engañando a sus maridos de la misma manera que ellos les engañaban dentro o fuera de los burdeles.

-Si no fuese porque estamos aquí y de esto vivo no te cobraría – Romeo salía de una de las tantas habitaciones con la mujer en turno, hijo de un hombre adinerado tenía para darse todos los gustos que deseara, y la mayoría de las jóvenes del local habían estado en la habitación con él, a excepción de Natale y las más ancianas, la primera por el respeto que Montesco le tenía a Rinaldi, y las demás porque no eran de su tipo, sumado a que las carnes de las madames no estaban tan firmes como habría querido, no tenía ninguna, salvo un par de excepciones, senos turgentes y cinturas pequeñas, por más que se apretaran los corsé todo se desbordaba en cuanto se deshacían de ellos.

Ambos amigos se despiden de las "damas" y regresan con paso presuroso hacia el hogar de Romeo que estaba prácticamente al otro lado de la ciudad cerca de Ponte Nuovo; estaban algo ebrios por lo cual la distancia no se les hizo demasiado larga afortunadamente, claro que al llegar tuvieron, ambos, una reprimenda por parte de los padres de Montesco no solo por la hora sino por el estado en que estaban, sabiendo de sobra de dónde venían.

\- ¡Debes pensar en casarte! tienes 15 años Romeo, eres todo un hombre ya no puedes seguir comportándote como un niño de 10.

\- Mamá, aún soy joven un par de años más y prometo que me casaré con una bella mujer que adore lo mismo que tu – un beso en la mejilla de la señora Montesco, una reverencia a su padre y una despedida con la mano que hace a ambos progenitores poner muecas de desaprobación, aunque la del padre más fingida que sentida pues estaba orgulloso de que su hijo fuese tan popular con el género opuesto.

Y mientras la casa cerca de la Piazzetta Chiavica quedaba oscura al tiempo que sus miembros caían en sueños profundos, en una casa de a Piazza Chitadella, aún más allá de la arena di Verona, el ambiente de la lujosa estancia apenas estaba empezando, vino, música, danza y fiesta total, pero a diferencia de la casa de Alessio en ese lugar nadie miraba al otro cara a cara, los antifaces cubrían medio rostro, y las mujeres que se paseaban por los pasillos y cuyos movimientos al bailar eran más que provocadores, resultaban ser también alegres mancebos que gustaban de vestir con las incómodas pero elegantes ropas de su sexo opuesto, y que muchas veces tenían más gracia que las propias jovencitas con quienes departían en las fiestas comunes a las que llegaban a asistir.

Era la primera vez que Rizzi llevaba a alguien extraño a la reunión, después de retozar unas horas con Mercucio decidió llevarlo ahí, tal vez en ese sitio su amigo Romeo se sentiría menos cohibido, no solo porque se encontraría con un ambiente menos formal sino porque el antifaz le permitiría cierta confidencia sobre su persona. Tres toques a la puerta por parte del mayor, cuando se abre la pequeña ventanilla de la puerta le piden una clave

-Si todo el fuego del infierno estaba y existía para escarmentar a todos aquellos que se entregaban en el temible vicio contra la naturaleza, ni un solo caballero o estudioso permanecerían en toda Italia. – dice con una sonrisilla y la puerta es abierta dejándoles entrar a la recepción. Justo en el pasillo les dan los antifaces, el de Alessio era uno dorado con brocados en relieve, enmarcaba sus ojos verdes de manera que atraían bastante, sumado a que las plumas azules que coronaban la frente enfocaban la mirada en esos ojos de jade.

– Mi niño, en ti además de un antifaz es menester usar una peluca – dice la "anfitriona" de la velada, el Barón Marchetti lucía un hermoso vestido en azul con brocados dorados y un escote bastante pronunciado, el corsé le formaba una cintura que muchas damas de la corte ya querrían aunque fuese para un fin de semana. Sus largas manos de delgados dedos ponen en la cabeza rapada del menor una peluca blanca con bucles a los costados, y el antifaz negro con plumas largas en colores vibrantes en el costado izquierdo completa el "disfraz".

Los recién llegados al estar listos entran a la sala principal, que está aún más concurrida que la casa de Alessio en el mejor de sus días, pero algo era diferente y eran los motivos, si bien el fin último era el mismo, no lo era como tal el entreacto, pues mientras con Rizzi se hablaba de poesía y amor, belleza y literatura, en la casa de la "duquesa" todo era lubricidad y verbena, les sirven un buen trago de vino dulce y son invitados a sentarse en uno de los sofás que estaban desocupados, apenas rozaron sus cuerpos los mullidos cojines del sofá el gritillo emocionado de Lauretta, como se hacía llamar el barón cuando se caracterizaba de duquesa, hace que todos dirijan su mirada hacia la puerta donde aparecían los invitados, frente suyo y provocando el aumento de la algarabía un hombre de cabello rubio rizado, recogido en media coleta, con un antifaz planco con pequeñas piedras preciosas alrededor, cuyo lado izquierdo se extendía más allá por encima de su cabeza, el lado derecho estaba adornado de un plumaje rojo intenso, y detrás de ese antifaz un par de ojos grises que atrapaban todas las miradas.

-Buenas noches duquesa – un beso en el dorso de la mano del Barón que se abanicaba con ansiosa rapidez

-Buenas noches Leone – contesta coqueta

\- Aquí.. – Alessio se inclina al oído de Mercucio – todos tienen como nombre el de un animal, excepto la duquesa, pero no es como si nosotros lo escogiéramos, en su momento te dirá el tuyo – la mano derecha del mayor acaricia la rodilla de Della Scala que sólo se limita a sonreír y vuelve su mirada al recién llegado.

Por alguna razón el sólo verle le provocó una cierta incomodidad, y había escuchado esa voz antes, pero con tanto ruido no podía reconocerla como le hubiese gustado, lo cierto era que no deseaba en lo más mínimo encontrarse con el tal Leone en una habitación a solas.

\- Ven, ven, te presentaré a nuestro nuevo amigo… lo ha traído Belette (comadreja) para que disfrute con nosotros de un rato de esparcimiento sano y "puro" – se notaba el sarcasmo en esto último

\- Pequeño Paon (pavo real) te presento a Leone, Leone él es Paon – cubre con su abanico su boca y toma a Belette de la mano para dejar solos a los nuevos amigos pese a la cierta negativa de Rizzi.

\- Mucho gusto señor Leo… - estaba pronto a terminar de hablar cuando el tipo rubio se levanta como si tuviese un resorte en los pies, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, toma a la duquesa con algo de brusquedad, cosa que jamás había hecho en toda su vida, ni él ni ninguno de los que se presentaban en casa de la dama.

\- ¿Pero qué ha pasado? – dice Alessio divertido al llegar junto a Mercucio – apenas le diriges dos palabras y huye, se nota mi joven Paon… que yo soy el único que soporta tus sarcasmos – los dedos recorren esa mejilla, puede sentir el nacimiento del vello facial, era un joven si pero ya a un paso de convertirse en todo un hombre cuya sociedad obligará a casarse rápidamente, como decía Montaigne "el matrimonio no es más que un acuerdo contraído para otros fines que no sean el amor". Despeja de su mente esos pensamientos y besa al otro sin recibir objeción alguna

\- No lo sé ni me interesa – dice Paon con altanería – sólo le dije "mucho gusto" y se levantó como si hubiese visto al diablo… pensando que este existiera, seguramente fui demasiado para él – bromea – pero me alegro, no me agrada en absoluto

\- No te agrada que te roben escena mi estimado amigo – un nuevo beso en esos labios con sabor a vino

\- Tal vez, sabes que yo soy quien debe brillar por encima de todos, no por nada soy tu favorito – se separa y guiña el ojo apartándose del mayor – vámonos, mientras esté ese felino aquí los pavo reales deben huir para no ser comidos – ríe a lo bajo, mira la poca convicción de Alessio de retirarse del lugar – pero quizá alguno de esos pavo reales busque refugio en la guarida de una comadreja – sus manos acariciaban las mejillas de Rizzi que sintió de pronto un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, pocas veces su "amigo" se comportaba así frente a los demás, con esa coquetería que tanto adoraba.

Y aquellas palabras bastaron para que ambos caminaran de regreso hacia la casa en la Piazzetta Scala, y se entregasen por segunda vez en el día a una lucha grecorromana que no paró hasta que el sol entrara por la ventana iluminando la habitación del dueño de la casa. El término de una noche y el inicio agradable de un nuevo día para Mercucio. No así para aquel León que se había comportado como un pequeño gatito asustado, pero no fue miedo como tal, de hecho una leve sonrisa había adornado sus labios mientras recordaba lo sucedido en aquella casa, donde la duquesa yacía a su lado, había tenido que callarle y "convencerle" para que no llamara al tal Paon y comenzara un interrogatorio funesto que dejaría al descubierto su identidad, la cual estaba seguro que el otro no había podido reconocer, pues de ser así el zafarrancho habría dado comienzo en la enorme sala del Barón.

Sus dedos paseaban por la blanca piel de su anfitrión, el largo cabello tapaba un poco la espalda ajena, pero el camino de sus caricias recorría su brazo por completo, levemente para no despertarle mientras pensaba la manera de cómo usar la información que tenía sobre uno de sus peores enemigos, el pequeño Paon: Mercucio Della Scala.

1 wiki/Homosexualidad_en_Italia#El_Renacimiento

2 Yo soy tal que cuando el amor me inspira, lo anoto; y conforme él me dicta dentro, lo voy significando

3 Marsilio Ficino


	2. Episodi II: Farfalla

**Episodi II: Farfalla**

_(Mariposa)_

Definitivamente Romeo odiaba los ventanales… pero odiaba aún más las cortinas por las cuales se filtraban los rayos del sol que daban directamente en su rostro al despertar, sabía que no era culpa de la tela sino de la servidumbre que no cerraba como debía aquellas enormes porciones de lienzo, se estira e intenta desperezarse, quita de encima las pesadas frazadas y baja de la cama, el enorme camisón de franela que vestía le daba demasiado calor aun en noches frías, pero si su madre lo encontraba de nuevo sin nada encima al despertar le armaría un escándalo como la última vez, se calza las blancas sandalias y camina hasta la ventana para cerrarla e intentar dormir otra vez

-¡ROMEO! - una pequeña piedrecilla se estrella contra los cristales de su dormitorio, desde ahí puede vislumbrar a un hombre que se mueve llamando su atención, reconocería esa cabeza rapada donde fuera

-Maldición – farfulle al mirar la ropa que traía puesta, y es que, si no salía, Della Scala estaría molestándole hasta que lo hiciera, pero si salía no dejaría de burlarse por su camisón de franela pese a que todo hombre en Verona usaba uno para dormir, tampoco pretendía que despertara a media ciudad con sus gritos y pedradas, rueda los ojos y abre la puerta del balcón esquivando una pedrada – cállate ya¡ no v… - iba a comenzar la reprimenda pero las carcajadas de su amigo al ver sus fachas le cortaron palabra y le quitaron a su intento de regaño cualquier seriedad que pudiese tener – ¡que te den! – dice entrando a su habitación de nuevo, lo sabía, le conocía y aun así salía con su ropa de dormir

\- ¡Romeo! - da un respingo cuando la voz está más cerca que antes y al voltear se encuentra con un Mercucio encaramado a su ventana en espera que le abran, niega y sonríe divertido, se acerca para abrirle y el otro hace que se tropieza quedando sobre Romeo en el piso, lo cual provoca en Montesco un leve rubor y un escalofrió que atribuyó a lo frio de la piedra

\- ¡Quita! - le empuja ocultando su turbación con una sonrisa y se levanta, o al menos lo intenta pero su amigo le jala del camisón haciéndole caer de cara contra el suelo

\- ¡Romeo! - con rapidez le ayuda a levantarse y nota que le ha roto la boca, afortunadamente solo ha sido el labio y no algún diente – en verdad lo siento – dice limpiando con un pañuelo la sangre que bajaba por el mentón

\- Por dios Mercucio… no sé si tú me quieres o me odias tanto que intentas acabar conmigo poco a poco para disfrutarlo más – si bien estaba diciendo las cosas en broma su gesto serio no lo demostraba y de pronto sintió las manos de su amigo sobre sus sienes, levanta la mirada encontrándose con los ojos más dolientes que jamás había visto en el otro

\- No vuelvas a decir algo así – su voz era suave pero por demás sincera – jamás podría odiarte – su mano derecha baja lentamente hasta llegar a la mejilla, su dedo pulgar pasea por los labios ajenos limpiando la poca sangre que el pañuelo no había podido recoger, la respiración de Mercucio se siente cada vez más cerca y a pocos milímetros esta por tocar sus labios

\- Joven Romeo es hora de levantarse, el desayuno está listo y la ducha también – aquello les hace separarse como tres metros del otro, para Montesco fue una salvación caída del cielo, pero para su amigo no era más que una odiosa interrupción absurda y malévola de algún genio maligno

\- Enseguida bajo Rosalva, gracias – dedica una sonrisa al chico frente suyo – dime, a qué has venido tan temprano, si no fue para azotarme contra el piso como primera opción debe ser por algo más importante

\- Si… no vuelvas a repetir lo de la caída en verdad no fue mi intención… - suspira – Alessio quiere que lo acompañemos a una reunión cerca de Piazza Chitadella, dice que te sentirás más cómodo en ese lugar… ¿quieres venir? – mira a su amigo con gesto suplicante, esperando que no se negase, debía aclarar sus dudas, no le gustaría desconfiar de su mejor amigo.

\- Esta más lejos que el burdel a donde me lleva Benvolio… - comenta no muy convencido, pero esa cara, si pudiese aventaría a su compañero desde el balcón por ponerle ese gesto que sabía de sobra no podía ignorar – está bien, iré, pero si no …

-… si no te gusta nos iremos de ahí y no te volveré a llevar a ninguno de esos lugares, y si lo deseas te llevaré a un burdel diferente al de Benvolio que por su platónico amor a Natale ya no quiere salir de ahí, y debo asegurar que conoces cada lunar y cicatriz de las mujerzuelas que te atienden – pese a la sonrisa en su rostro no decía nada de lo anterior con enorme felicidad – en fin, cámbiate y te espero frente a la torre de Lamberti en una hora – le dedica una amplia sonrisa y se escapa por el balcón que entró.

Después de que se fuese su amigo, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, agradecía sobre manera que sus padres, en especial su madre, no estuviese de acuerdo con aquellas creencias acerca de tener sobre el cuerpo una capa de mugre para prevenir las enfermedades, prefería tomar una ducha cada tercer día que estar varios solo esperando que su inmaculada ropa absorbiese todas las impurezas de su piel; uno de los pajes le ayuda a ducharse y después de un sustancioso desayuno sale de casa con ese fresco aroma a lavanda, el trayecto hacia su destino era corto, pero de ahí hasta Chitadella sería muy pesado, aunque con la compañía de su camarada el camino a recorrer no iba a ser aburrido, le hubiese gustado invitar a Benvolio pero Della Scala le prohibió hacerlo, no porque fuese algo malo lo que hacían sino porque ese mundo no tenía nada que ver con Rinaldi; se queda parado frente a la Torre, al igual que la Arena de Verona ese tipo de construcciones le hacían perderse en el tiempo, hacía ya casi cien años que había sido restaurada, lo que más le gustaba eran sus dos campanas: la más pequeña, conocida como Marangona, que señala los incendios y las horas del día, mientras que la más grande, llamado Rengo, se utilizaba para llamar a la población a las armas o para invocar los consejos de la ciudad. La mano en su hombro derecho hace que su atención a la torre desaparezca y posa sus ojos castaños en la barbilla con apenas una sombra de leve vello en lo que tal vez más adelante se convierta en una barba cerrada, quizá con los años el lampiño rostro de su amigo termine siendo una mata irreconocible de pelusilla facial.

\- Vamos, deja a Marangona y Rengo en paz – Mercucio sabía de sobra cuanto le gustaba escuchar las campanas repicar, con un leve empujoncito en la espalda le hace caminar a su lado.

Como supuso la trayectoria no fue en absoluto aburrida, las ocurrencias de Della Scala hicieron del tiempo agua que se escurría entre los dedos, y aún más cuando Alessio se unió al grupo, en su casa dejó a sus amigos, sus sirvientes cuidaban muy bien de sus invitados y no dejarían que ninguno se fuese de ahí sin disfrutar de los placeres que la mansión Rizzi tenía que ofrecer.

-Me alegra sobremanera que haya aceptado mi humilde invitación joven Montesco

\- Al contrario, es un placer que pese a mi repentina retirada ayer de su casa sin agradecerle como se debe, se tomase la molestia de invitarme nuevamente, y aprovecho para presentarle mis disculpas

\- Aceptadas – una palmada amigable en la espalda de Romeo – aunque no tienes que disculparte, mía fue la culpa al portarme de una manera tan intempestiva frente a nuestro más reciente miembro

\- Si… ya – Mercucio quita la mano de Rizzi de la espalda de su amigo y le mira mal dejándole claro que no podía andar toqueteando a Romeo.

Dicho acto se podía interpretar de dos manera, la primera es que el joven rapado estaba celoso de Romeo y en dado caso no le agradaría demasiado a Alessio, y la segunda, que fue como el antes mencionado tomó aquella reacción, era que Della Scala no quería que el hombre de ojos verdes tocase a nadie más que a él. Lo que robó una sonrisita de los labios al mayor y prosiguieron su camino al tiempo que cambiaban impresiones sobre algunos de los antiguos filósofos, era en esos momentos cuando Romeo se sentía algo extraño, no como si fuese desplazado sino cohibido porque se daba cuenta que en cuanto a los conocimientos del mundo letrado no tenía mucha idea, sabía leer, si, sabía escribir, pero no lo hacía regularmente, sólo cuando deseaba conquistar a una chiquilla soñadora que lo más probable es que leyese menos que él y se dedicaba a sacar poemas de los viejos libros de su padre presentándolos como suyos para que la susodicha cayera a sus pies y él en su cama. Lo cual no pasaba con esos dos a su lado, uno decía algo y el otro respondía sin chistar, Mercucio ni siquiera parecía dudar en expresar sus pensamientos a un hombre que le llevaba el triple de la edad.

Estaban cercanos a Adigetto cuando Della Scala le advirtió a Romeo que no debía decir su nombre jamás mientras estuviera en casa de la duquesa, al escuchar hablar sobre una duquesa el gesto de Montesco se volvió un gran signo de interrogación, iba a interrumpir a su camarada pero este se lo impidió, aclarándole antes de que formulase la pregunta que la duquesa era un hombre, y que todas las jovencitas que se encontrara en aquella casa también lo eran, le explicó sobre los antifaces y los nombres clave con se conocían, el menor de los tres asentía con la cabeza de manera algo rápida y la mirada de tierna confusión hizo sonreír a su amigo que acariciando su mejilla levemente le dijo que todo estaría bien. Después de la explicación el trio retomó su andar hasta llegar a su destino, afuera del cual se podía escuchar de forma leve, la música y las risas; les es pedida la contraseña nuevamente y se les permite la entrada, la duquesa los recibe con gesto complacido dándoles los mismos antifaces del día anterior, pero se queda prendada del rostro de Romeo, ella conocía a su padre por negocios, sonríe satisfecha y toca la tersa piel del menor, pide que le esperen y se retira unos momentos regresando con una pequeña caja de dónde saca un bello antifaz en color dorado que lado izquierdo se alzaba en relieve representando una bella mariposa y cuyas alas sobresalían del mismo, en su costado derecho otra mariposa aún más pequeña que parecía reposar sobre una flor.

\- Perfecto – dice sonriendo gustosa y le toma de la mano, lo cual no le agradó demasiado al chico rapado que sólo atinó a apretar los puños y les siguió junto con Alessio que no había notado las reacciones de su joven amigo. - Mesdames et Messieurs – la duquesa tenía una muy notoria inclinación con el idioma Francés que utilizaba a la más mínima oportunidad – por fin ha llegado aquí, a nuestra humilde morada… Le Papillón (mariposa) – comienza a aplaudir y todos los demás lo hacen también – se bienvenido hermoso Papillón, divierte y abandona tu capullo – le da un beso en ambas mejillas dejándole ir a donde Mercucio le lleva al tomarle de la mano y prácticamente jalarlo lejos de la duquesa manolarga.

\- Paon, si te muestras tan feliz todos se darán cuenta – dice con sarcasmo Belette que bebía ya un sorbo de vino moscatel ofrecido por las tersas manos de una de las "señoritas" presentes que desde el día anterior no había dejado de coquetearle, y si bien él no era un hombre que engañase a la primera oportunidad para su infortunio no tenía una relación con cierto pavo real el cual era tan o más liberal que él y en algunos momentos eso no era muy de su agrado. Pero no estaban ahí para sentirse incómodos, se inclina susurrando algo al oído de la madame que le ofreció el vino sacando una risilla gentil de esos labios, para después subir las escaleras hacía una de las habitaciones en la planta alta, miraba de reojo a su aprendiz sin cabello y este ni siquiera había prestado atención del cómo un cobayo le había robado a la comadreja.

-Papillón… te queda – dice tomando dos copas ofreciéndole una a su amigo

\- Cállate… - toma un sorbo – ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí hicieron que todo mundo te viera también? –pregunta aún con rubor en sus mejillas pues su presentación en "sociedad" le había sido totalmente inesperada

\- No… y eso debo reclamarle a la duquesa, no es posible que a un tipo tan soso como tú le den un recibimiento tan espléndido y a mí me dejasen pasar como si nada… - comenta con gesto indignado pero le gana la risa y bebe un poco más, sus ojos no dejaban observar cada movimiento que hacía Romeo, le miraba embelesado, aquel antifaz hacía resaltar sus labios y esa nariz respingada.

Nota como el vino humedece la boca ajena dejándola aún más apetecible, se preguntaba si el vino mejoraría o cubriría el sabor de esos labios tan atrayentes, se relame de forma algo discreta al tiempo que Montesco toma uno de los dulcecillos que descansaban en una de tantas charolitas en la mesita de centro.

\- ¿Sabes? – de pronto voltea a ver a Mercucio y este regresa a la realidad, tomando del vino para parecer más casual

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás a gusto? – pregunta después de beber

\- No es eso… pero tal parece que sólo vengo a comer dulces y beber… lo mismo pasó en casa de Al… de Belette… - ante estas declaraciones inocentes por parte de su amigo no le queda más que sonreír

\- ¡Ah Papillón!, es normal que a la primera visita vengas solo a comer y beber, disfrutar de la música y … - se levanta de pronto dejando la copa en la mesita – tal vez a bailar – le ofrece su mano

\- No juegues – contesta el menor con gesto nervioso por aquella invitación, mira a sus lados y nota como hay otras parejas bailando a un suave compas, pues el violín ha marcado un ritmo lento e íntimo – creo que… - toma la mano de Mercucio y se levanta – tienes razón… hemos venido a disfrutar… además nadie nos conoce

-Así es… Solo somos Paon y Papillón… sin nombre, sin rostro – le toma de la cintura y le lleva hacia un sitio más adecuado para bailar, sus pasos guían los de su amigo que si bien al principio parecía un poco rígido poco a poco iba soltándose, los ojos de su compañero tenían algo diferente a lo de siempre, y la sonrisa que le dedicaba no era solo una amistosa, puede sentir la mano en su cintura con firmeza

-Paon… - dice su nombre para olvidar que es Mercucio, y no es como si no quisiera pensar en él de esa manera pero hasta cierto punto pensar que era alguien más le hacía entregarse con más facilidad al ambiente de ahí. Aquel nombre hace sonreír a Della Scala que sólo asiente y le guía con más soltura, la música les envuelve y solo parecen estar ellos dos, este último pensamiento provoca en él una mueca de ironía pues estaba actuando como en aquellas novelas románticas que las mujeres leían para pasar el tiempo – ¿qué pasa? – pregunta Montesco y el otro solo atina a negar pegándole un poco más hacía él lo que hace ruborizar a Papillón quien traga grueso y se echa un poco hacia atrás, pero no lo suficiente para que los labios ajenos no alcancen los suyos en un beso tierno que duda en responder al principio pero que luego no puede evitar hacerlo.

El corazón de Mercucio da un vuelco en su pecho al sentir por vez primera los labios ajenos sin restricciones, los besos se van profundizando y el sabor del vino va desapareciendo dejándole degustar el sabor natural de la boca de su amigo cuya respiración ha comenzado a entrecortarse.

-Mer… - un dedo en los labios de Romeo, nota como su camarada niega cuando se da cuenta que estuvo a punto de pronunciar su nombre

\- Paon… no lo olvides – vuelve a besarle abrazándole contra sí, estáticos ya, alejados de la multitud en un pequeño rinconcillo de la casa, ¿cómo habían llegado ahí? Era una incógnita para Montesco pero al ver el rostro ajeno con esa mueca pícara sabía que lo tenía más que planeado, ambos sonríen y vuelven a besarse, creyó que los antifaces les estorbarían pero no habían sido para nada molestos. - "Sólo es hermoso el hermoso cuando alguien lo mira, más si también bueno es, lo será de por vida" – susurra mirando a los ojos a su amigo

\- ¿A qué viene eso? – pregunta sin entender el porqué de esas palabras pero sintiendo mariposas en el estómago

\- No lo sé… sólo recordé ese poema ahora…

\- Me gusta lo que dice – susurraban cerca de los labios del otro mientras se miraban fijamente

\- Podría recitarte más… en otro sitio…

\- Me encantaría

Aquella respuesta sorprende gratamente a Mercucio pero no es como si ello le imposibilitara para tomarle la palabra, y a su vez tomarle de la mano, dirige una mirada a la duquesa que manda a uno de sus sirvientes para guiar a los amantes a su pequeño paraíso privado en las siguientes horas. Por fuera la casa parecía pequeña y sin chiste, pero por dentro era un laberinto de habitaciones, y dentro de las mismas una decoración que, aunque sencilla, daba un ambiente de comodidad a los visitantes, una cama con dosel de cortinas semi transparentes que dejaban ver y no ver lo que sucedía entre sus telas, columnas torneadas y talladas, al centro de la recámara una mesita de madera con vino y dulces como en la sala de estar, al lado izquierdo de la cama un estipi1 descansando sobre un cassoni2. Claro que en esos momentos los jóvenes que entraron no se fijaron con detenimiento en todo eso.

-Gracias – dice Paon al sirviente que después de una reverencia sale de la habitación, Romeo se acerca y toma uno de los pequeños macarrones, tenía tiempo que no probaba uno, la dulcería francesa era muy conocida y también exquisita, claro que Della Scala lo último que quería era comer macarrones pero no podía apresurar a su amigo para que hiciera lo que él quisiese de buenas a primeras, por lo que se acerca y también toma uno de esos macarrones, lo come con calma intentando no verse demasiado ansioso.

\- Esto está delicioso – dice saboreando el suave relleno, a lo que el otro asiente y con cuidado sirve un par de copas dándole la suya a Montesco que la toma y brinda con el otro – ¿por qué brindamos? – pregunta curioso

\- Por ti… por mi… no lo sé, tal vez sólo por estar juntos – se sienta a su lado en la cama de mullido colchón y suaves mantas – no tiene porque siempre haber una razón ¿sabes? – los antifaces aún cubrían sus rostros, quería arrancarle aquella máscara pero sabía de sobra que gracias a la misma su compañero estaba ahí a su lado, se sentía seguro tras la pequeña careta y no deseaba quitarle esa seguridad – a veces las cosas pasan y ya, sin saber cuándo ni cómo, lo cual no es malo… - el silencio reina de pronto y eso no ha sido nunca conveniente en una situación así. Toma el mentón ajeno haciendo que le mire fijamente.

"_Me parece que es igual a los dioses_

_el hombre aquel que frente a mi se sienta,_

_y a mi lado absorto escucha mientras_

_dulcemente hablo_

_y encantador sonríe. Lo que a mí_

_el corazón en el pecho me arrebata;_

_apenas te miro y entonces no puedo_

_decir ya palabra._

_Al punto se me espesa la lengua_

_y de pronto un sutil fuego me corre_

_bajo la piel, por mis ojos nada veo,_

_los oídos me zumban,_

_me invade un frío sudor y todo entero_

_me estremezco…"3_

Mientras recitaba uno de tantos poemas que conocía acercaba su rostro al ajeno comenzando a quitar esas molestas ropas, odiaba cada trozo de tela que se interponía entre ambos

\- En momentos como este adoraría tu pijama de franela – dice pegando su frente en el jubón4 y riendo divertido sintiendo a su vez la risilla de Romeo – oye no puedes reírte ahora – vuelve a sus labios para regresar ese ambiente íntimo que se había formado antes de su comentario burlón.

Con algo de esfuerzo todas las estorbosas prendas quedaron regadas en el piso quedando ambos solamente en ropa interior, ajustada y corta5, no era la primera vez que le miraba así, desnudo y en la misma cama, en alguno que otro viaje tuvieron que compartir lecho incluso con Benvolio, pero esta vez era diferente pues podía hacer lo que nunca antes, acariciar cada centímetro de la piel ajena, sintiendo como se estremecía, Romeo no era un chico virgen como tal pues había comenzado a entrar en la cama de la servidumbre a sus escasos 13 años, su primera vez había sido con la hija de una de las recamareras que tenía 16 años, aquella ya casada y viuda siendo tan joven aún, no pudo decir que no a un jovencito tan atractivo como lo era el hijo de Montesco.

Sin embargo su cuerpo reaccionaba como el de un primerizo, y de cierta manera lo era ante las manos de otro hombre, las caricias eran más firmes y los besos más apasionados, si alguien le preguntase no sabría explicarlo bien, pero se notaba un cierto salvajismo en la boca de un hombre que distaba mucho de las pasiones femeninas, y que al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir aún más excitado. Al poco tiempo se encontró recorriendo la espalda de Mercucio con sus manos; su lengua buscaba la del contrario sin descanso, leves jadeos escapaban de ambos a tan poco tiempo de comenzar con su romance, echa hacía atrás la cabeza dejando que los labios ajenos bajasen por su cuello y se perdieran en sus pectorales, siente una cálida humedad pasear lentamente por sus tetillas que se yerguen por lo delicioso que la lengua jugaba con ellas, al igual que se erguía su entrepierna debido a tantas atenciones que recibía, al aroma fuerte de su nuevo amante y el roce entre ambos cuerpos.

-Paon… - de sus labios escapa una palabra con un tono tal que el receptor de la misma siente que la sangre recorre su cuerpo aún con más intensidad agolpándose en el sitio adecuado

\- Papillon… - responde con bella sonrisa deshaciéndose por fin del último trozo de tela que cubría la fuente del placer ajeno, y su boca prueba el néctar que surge de la misma, sus labios rodean la punta que su mano al bajar a descubierto, la atiende subiendo y bajando por el mismo camino en un ritmo sereno y firme a la vez.

Los gemidos de placer llenan la habitación, mientras los dedos de la pequeña mariposa se aferran a la blanca tela de las sabanas, y su cadera se alza y se hunde en la cama al compás que marca la boca ajena; por un momento intenta comparar aquellas sensaciones con experiencias pasadas pero no hay nada que lo iguale, ni la mejor prostituta del burdel había logrado arrancar de su boca gemidos como los que ahora deleitan los oídos de Paon el cual no tarda en probar la semilla ajena, y aunque estuvo a punto de soltar alguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos simplemente se quedó callado, aquello debía ser perfecto como hasta ahora; sube con besos por el bello cuerpo de Romeo volviendo a su boca compartiendo el peculiar sabor de su sexo, al tiempo que su mano se encargaba de separar las piernas ajenas para acariciar no solo los gemelos sino entre los glúteos, buscando aquella pequeña entrada.

\- ¿Qué haces? – un leve respingo por parte de Montesco al sentir como intenta invadir con uno de sus dedos ese lugar

\- Relájate… - le pide y lame el lóbulo de su oreja, sabía de sobra que justo ahí era uno de sus puntos más sensibles "tal vez sea muy pronto" se dice a sí mismo, pero aunque quería parar no podía, su entrepierna dolía bastante aún más al estar aprisionada por sus interiores – Romeo … - gimotea de pronto al sentir la mano ajena justo ahí, como si leyera sus pensamientos el menor tocaba su sexo sin pudor aun por encima de la ropa y le obligo a acallar sus gemidos en besos calientes y apasionados, incluso aquel provocado por la intromisión de sus dedos en la estrecha cueva que se abría lentamente a los intrusos

\- Pa…pillon – le corrige entre leves quejidos de dolor y gemidos de placer, pega su frente a la ajena aun con los antifaces puestos, clava sus ojos en las pupilas contrarias sin poder ocultar el goce que recorría la totalidad de su cuerpo; se abraza a su amigo al sentir un tercer dedo abrirle, explorar y dilatarle, sus piernas separadas daban cobijo a su compañero que no puede evitar deleitarse con la hermosa visión frente suyo, y como si todo a su alrededor se hubiese puesto de acuerdo la luz que entraba por las ventanas y traspasaba el dosel iluminaba el cuerpo ajeno dotándole de bellos contrastes.

\- Lo sé… mi petit papillón – las piernas de Romeo abrazan las caderas de Mercucio cuando este ha intercambiado sus dedos por su erguido miembro, su voz es varonil al gemir de placer, acaricia la mejilla ajena donde una lagrimilla baja juguetona por la suave piel, escapando del antifaz que ha detenido a las otras, Paon se inclina atrapándola con su labios y mueve sus caderas un poco más sintiendo como su falo es aprisionado cuando su amante se tensa.

Pero de a poco el deseo va ganando terreno y ambos cuerpos se funden sin problema alguno, uno solo se comparten y dejan al placer navegar de uno a otro a lo ancho y largo de aquella cama, testigo mudo de la primera entrega de una mariposa a un pavorreal; sin imaginar este último que la astuta comadreja a escuchado todo y siente la impotencia de perder lo que se ha llegado a amar.

1 El stipi es un tipo de armario de doble cuerpo, un mueble de gabinete hecho a las exigencias del señor, el cuerpo inferior con portezuelas es un verdadero mosaico de cajoncitos, pequeñas puertecitas y secretos organizados y disimulados, con el mueble cerrado por una puerta abatible, al abrirse hace de escritorio, el cuerpo superior, donde se guardan medallas, monedas, etc.. era un pequeño mueble que se ponia sobre mesas o en el cassoni, era transportable y destinado a acompañar al propietario.

2 El mueble más característico del Renacimiento en Italia es el arca en sus múltiples formas. La firma del cassone se fija mediante la presencia de una cornisa en fuerte saladizo bajo la tapa, unida mediante bisagras, ornadas con dentículos, perlas u otros motivos de repertorio clásico, el frente puede estar formado por un único panel, marco, etc..aptos para albergar la más variada decoración. Las técnicas más usadas en la decoración del cassone cortesano es la taracea, la talla, la plastiglia rodada y policromada, la pintura al temple. Para la decoración del cassone nupcial, por parte de las familias adineradas se requiere de los servicios de artistas como Bonifacio, Botticelli, Venoso Gozzoli, etc..que pintaban escenas de temas históricos, mitológicos y literarios. En el Cinqueccentto la decoración cambia hacia dimensiones mas grandíosas y con decoración en talla, adquiere forma de sarcófago o cofre y con patas en forma de garras de león. De la combinación del banco de pared y el cassone nace la casapanca, mueble utilizado como asiento y recipiente.

3 Parte del poema de Safo de Mitilene con algunas cosas modificadas

4 Prenda de vestir ajustada que cubre el tronco del cuerpo, generalmente con faldones, sin mangas o con mangas fijas o de recambio; era una prenda básicamente masculina que se acolchaba con plumas de ave, algodón o capas de tejido y se llevaba con calzas.

5 Durante toda la Edad Media, los hombres llevaron una prenda envolviendo los muslos. En un principio los calzones eran sueltos y llegaban hasta la rodilla, donde empezaban las calzas, e iban tapados sólo por la túnica. Pero, a partir del siglo XIV las prendas de arriba se fueron haciendo más cortas y las calzas empezaron a subir por el muslo: las bragas tuvieron que reducirse. Y cuando, como veremos, las calzas se unieron en una sola prenda ajustada, tapando toda la zona de la pelvis, las bragas se convirtieron en una prenda completamente interior, y que además debía de ocupar el menor espacio posible para evitar las arrugas, igual que la camisa. Así que pasaron a ser algo más parecido a los actuales slips o boxers cortos.


	3. Due cuori lontani

**Episodi III:**_** Due cuori lontani**_

_(Dos corazones distantes)_

Los brazos de Paon abrigaban a Papillón pues este había caído rendido ante aquella danza tan enérgica intentando seguir el ritmo de su nuevo amante, el cual tenía un gesto de felicidad y de triunfo en el rostro, sus dedos recorrían con sumo cuidado el brazo ajeno llegando al hombro y bajando nuevamente, miraba con devoción el rostro de Romeo.

-Papillon – susurra a su oído y besa dulcemente tras la oreja lo que hace que la mariposa se remueva con una sonrisa leve y entreabra los ojos, se da cuenta que su amigo no tiene puesto el antifaz, pero era de esperar que entre besos y caricias estos salieran sobrando, nota el gesto feliz que tiene el otro y se estira como un pequeño felino. – debemos irnos, hace tres horas que estamos aquí y no creo que sea conveniente quedarnos más tiempo… si nos cobran no traje dinero para pagar – bromea divertido y el otro ríe a lo bajo asintiendo y levantándose con pereza, se sienta en la cama y Paon puede ver ese largo cabello caer sobre la espalda desnuda, se inclina dando besos leves que hacen al otro estremecer

\- Para ya – le da con la almohada en la cabeza y se levanta para comenzar a vestirse, desde los interiores hasta la concha y el jubón, ojalá la ropa se hubiese quedado en el siglo XIV donde no había tanto que ponerse, tela sobre tela y debajo aún más.

La blanca peluca de risos había quedado también por ahí, la toma y medio peina poniéndosela, ambos ríen divertidos pues realmente el cabello rizado no le iba muy bien. Salen de la habitación y recorren el camino de regreso a la sala, ya no había prácticamente nadie en la misma, solo se distinguía una figura a lo lejos, era Alessio que, tomando un poco de vino, les esperaba de pie con un gesto neutro, pero que daba una extraña sensación de molestia, aunque también les sonreía.

-Parece que el pavo real ha cenado una bella mariposa ¿no? – pregunta con ironía

-Las comadrejas no deberían reclamar ni preguntar después de haberse cenado un cobayo – Della Scala alza una ceja al tiempo que decía aquello como para dejarle en claro que no debía meterse en sus asuntos, Romeo no dice nada, tenía un rubor en sus mejillas, algo leve pero que debido a su blanca piel era fácilmente visible. – Debemos irnos… - dice Mercucio y busca con la mirada a la duquesa

\- Según dicen por ahí ha venido el mismo León de la vez pasada, así que no es menester esperar a nuestra anfitriona para irnos – caminan a la salida y dejan los antifaces con uno de los mozos y salen de ahí.

Si bien el camino hacia la casa de la duquesa había sido ameno, el regreso al hogar de Rizzi fue de los más incómodo, una tensión tal que seguramente se habría podido cortar con un cuchillo, era tarde no tan noche pero el sol apenas y se dejaba entre ver tiñendo el cielo de rojos, azules y morados, algunas gotas de dorada luz que se posaban juguetonas en las orillas de las nubes. Alessio caminaba mirando al frente, con ese porte y seguridad de siempre no obstante que sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, Romeo miraba al mayor y a Della Scala de vez en vez, se sentía entre una pareja que se acabase de pelear como le mencionó su amigo alguna vez el mayor no era más que su "maestro" a petición de su tío el príncipe.

Según la versión que le dio, Rizzi era un muy hábil comerciante que logró su fortuna a base de esfuerzo y una habilidad innata para los negocios, él y su tío se conocían desde muy jóvenes pues los padres de Alessio sirvieron a los de Guillermo, el Príncipe, por lo cual siendo niños entablaron una amistad al punto de ser casi inseparables, y si bien al crecer cada uno tomó su camino nunca dejaron de estar en contacto así que, cuando el príncipe Della Scala se dio cuenta que Mercucio no parecía tomar nada enserio en la vida, pidió como favor especial a su amigo que se convirtiese en su maestro, o mejor dicho, un guía que supiese encaminar a su sobrino.

Alessio aceptó casi de inmediato, no sólo porque era una petición de un hombre de la realeza sino porque era su amigo y porque en cuanto vio a Mercucio frente a él sintió su sangre hervir, esa mirada de altanería, los comentarios soeces que escapaban de la boca ajena y ese carácter irónico le hicieron caer rendido ante el chiquillo de 12 años, claro está que al principio todo era "normal" Della Scala apenas y le prestaba atención, todo era Romeo, Romeo, Romeo.

-Pues si continuas con ese escaso vocabulario tu gran amigo Romeo seguro te cambiará por alguien más interesante – comentó el mayor mientras leía Canzoniere de Petrarca; y de pronto el silencio reinó en el lugar, estaba pronto a pasar hoja cuando aquello le sorprende bastante y al alzar el rostro se encuentra con el gesto más triste que jamás vieran sus ojos, frente a él estaba parado ese chiquillo escandaloso, con el cabello negro todo desaliñado por estar correteando de aquí a allá, miraba a Alessio entre triste y molesto, parecía reclamarle con sus ojos tales palabras.

\- Enséñame – se acercó con total decisión, de aquellas pupilas castañas emanaba una fuerte determinación, más de lo que jamás hubiese visto en un niño de esa edad – aprenderé todo lo que me muestres, no quiero que Romeo me cambie por nadie más, quiero ser su mejor amigo por siempre – apretaba sus puños al punto que los nudillos de esas delgadas manos se estaban poniendo rojizos. Con su mano derecha Rizzi tomó una de Mercucio y le hizo abrirla

\- Te lastimarás – beso con cariño aquella piel enrojecida y miro esos ojos – de acuerdo, pero debes obedecerme en todo, te enseñaré a jamás ser intimidado, aprenderás mucho conmigo pero todo dependerá de ti, mira a tu alrededor, tienes un mundo al alcance de tus manos, lo libros, Mercucio, son una fuente inagotable de saber, te harán aún más pícaro de lo que eres ya y nadie se aburrirá estando contigo

\- No me importan los demás, sólo quiero hacer que Romeo sea mi amigo para siempre

\- Si si, también podrás lograr eso – comentó riendo un poco por la insistencia de su alumno, al fin y al cabo era apenas un jovencito cuya visión del mundo era limitada.

Después de aquel día Alessio no habría podido pedir mejor estudiante que Della Scala, llegaba siempre puntual a sus clases aunque eso significase dejar de jugar más temprano de lo normal, se pasaba toda la tarde leyendo y conversando con su profesor de todo un poco, al tiempo que aprendía lo relacionado al comercio textil, pero sin duda lo que más les apasionaba a ambos eran aquellas pláticas extensas sobre los antiguos, Platón y Aristóteles llenaban sus tardes y a veces Sócrates salía a relucir, pero no sólo de política y metafísica se trataban sus charlas, la poesía era algo que no podían dejar a un lado.

_\- Si no es amor, ¿qué es esto que yo siento?_

_mas si no es amor, por Dios, ¿qué cosa y cuál?_

_Si es buena, ¿por qué es áspera y mortal?_

_si mala, ¿por qué es dulce su tormento?_

_Si ardo por gusto, ¿por qué me lamento?_

_Si a mi pesar, ¿qué vale un llanto tal?_

_Oh, viva muerte, oh deleitoso mal,_

_¿por qué puedes en mí si no consiento?_

_Y si consiento, error es quejarme._

_Entre contrarios vientos va mi nave_

_-que en alta mar me encuentro sin gobierno tan_

_leve de saber, de error tan grave,_

_que no sé lo que quiero aconsejarme_

_y, si tiemblo en verano, ardo en invierno._

La voz de Alessio resonaba en el salón mientras recitaba uno de los poemas de Francesco Petrarca, parecía tener una predilección por dicho autor.

\- Soneto CXXXII no es así? – habían pasado ya casi dos años desde que Mercucio estaba estudiando con Rizzi, el cual asiente ante la afirmación de su aprendiz – pues yo prefiero el LXI… Bendito sea el año… - hablaba tumbado entre una pila de cojines al más puro estilo árabe

_Bendito sea el año, el punto, el día,_

_la estación, el lugar, el mes, la hora_

_y el país, en el cual su encantadora_

_mirada encadenóse al alma mía._

_Bendita la dulcísima porfía_

_de entregarme a ese amor que en mi alma mora,_

_y el arco y las saetas, de que ahora_

_las llagas siento abiertas todavía._

_Benditas las palabras con que canto_

_el nombre de mi amado; y mi tormento,_

_mis ansias, mis suspiros y mi llanto._

_Y benditos mis versos y mi arte_

_pues la ensalzan, y, en fin, mi pensamiento,_

_puesto que el tan sólo lo comparte._

\- Que ella, Mercucio… que ella tan sólo lo comparte – le corrige Rizzi aun sabiendo que el menor no se equivocó, pero debía ser prudente, esos no eran tiempos como para ir por la calle "equivocándose" como si nada

\- Si si… que ella tan sólo lo comparte… - le mira – por qué nunca me dejas quedar aquí después de las 5? – dicha pregunta hace a Alessio detener su lectura y mirar al menor con cierta curiosidad mezclada con sorpresa pues realmente jamás creyó que le fuese a hacer tal cuestionamiento

-Verás… los adultos tenemos reuniones en que los ni… - se corrige – en que los jovencitos como tú no pueden estar presentes

\- ¿Porque se besan entre ustedes? He visto a chicos de mi edad departiendo a su alrededor con los más grandes – la naturalidad con que dijo cada una de esas palabras fue sorpresiva y al mismo tiempo logro que un escalofrió recorriese la espalda de Rizzi que a punto estuvo de preguntar a Della Scala el porqué de sus interrogantes cuando este continua hablando – los vi aquel día que me pediste no venir a nuestra clase, había terminado de leer el Decamerón y quería entregártelo, como la puerta del frente estaba cerrada entre por la puerta trasera, escuché muchas personas riendo, tuve curiosidad así que me acerqué escondiéndome tras de la puerta y les vi… estabas con Francesco… parecía derretirse en tus brazos mientras le abrazabas con cierta intensidad – sus ojos entrecerrados parecían acusar al otro por comportarse de esa manera y sin saber por qué tal forma de verle le hacía doler el pecho al mayor como si fuese una daga que se clavaba en su corazón - ¿es porque se llama Francesco? – la voz del menor empezaba a aturdirle pues no dejaba que se explicase, pregunta a pregunta se habían vuelto un mar que le ahogaba

-¡SILENCIO!- pego con la palma de la mano en la mesita donde se apilaban algunos tomos de los libros que estaban leyendo para comentar entre ellos, el rostro de Alessio estaba algo rojizo por toda la tensión que sentía en ese momento, con paso presuroso caminó hacía la entrada de la biblioteca y cerró las pesadas puertas de madera tallada. – ¡calla ya… me aturdes! - dice sincero pero con voz firme y autoritaria – ¿a qué viene tanta pregunta? Que te quede algo claro Mercucio, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer en mi casa a las horas donde no tienes nada que buscar aquí ¡es mi problema! – los ojos de Della Scala se abren y se agazapa un poco, jamás desde que había llegado ahí el otro se comportó como ahora, ni siquiera cuando solo se la pasaba jugando o desordenando sus preciados libros. – ¡No tienes derecho a cuestionarme! – le da la espalda

\- Maestro – un leve murmullo se escapa de esos labios delgados

\- Vete… por hoy terminó la clase – la manzana de adán apenas notoria en la garganta de Mercucio sube y baja con lentitud debido a la confusión, al miedo y cierta decepción, Rizzi siempre le hablaba con la verdad, a cada pregunta respondía amable y lo más sincero posible pero ahora tal pareciera que ocultaba un secreto prohibido para él, lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar su pequeño sombrero de fieltro, los pasos suaves de los zapatos se alejan y pasan a un lado del mayor, toma con su mano la manija de la puerta pero de pronto se detiene

\- No

\- Mercucio no tengo humor para tus impertinencias, no esta vez

\- Ni yo tengo humor para largarme sin que me expliques – con su mano toma el brazo ajeno obligándole a voltear a verle – ¿¡por qué no me tienes confianza ¡? No dices que soy el mejor aprendiz que has tenido, que he madurado y entiendo mejor las cosas que los demás

\- Esto no… no lo entenderías

\- Si no me lo explicas no podré hacerlo

\- ¡No es tan fácil!

\- ¿El que? ¿El decir que eres sodomita? – la bofetada se escucha por todo el lugar, aquello había sido como una reacción involuntaria por parte de Alessio, quien al darse cuenta se arrepiente como nunca en su vida

\- Mer…Mercucio yo – pone sobre las mejillas ajenas sus manos acariciando aquella piel tan tersa sin textura aún de vello facial, la piel enrojecida escocía un poco y el gesto de dolor que hace el menor le deja saber que en verdad le ha lastimado, no obstante aquel chiquillo no se separa al sentir la cercanía ajena

\- Mientras besaba a Agatón mi alma inflamó mis labios ahí se detuvo, doliente, habiendo querido saltar a él.1 – Rizzi parpadea ante esas palabras – siempre me enseñas ese tipo de poesía… - sonríe de lado – me has hablado sobre muchas cosas… jamás me has juzgado cuando me …. "equivoco" al recitar algún poema, sólo deseo que me tengas confianza, yo soy el menos indicado para juzgarte, te debo lo que soy

\- No, tu siempre has sido así, sólo era necesario darte un sitio adecuado para florecer – se inclina besando la frente de su pupilo, esperando que este gesto no fuese mal recibido, pensó que se apartaría pero no fue así, sonríe al separarse – ah Mercucio… en verdad no eres ni la sombra de aquel niño que miraba a cada momento el reloj para salir corriendo a jugar con tus amigos – se sienta con más tranquilidad y palmea el costado del sofá para que el otro se siente también.

Esa tarde le contó muchas de las cosas que hacían en la reunión, creyendo hasta cierto punto que después de decirle todo eso Della Scala no tendría ya esa curiosidad de asistir, pero todo fue contraproducente puesto que ahora más que nunca el entusiasmo de su alumno parecía desbordarse a través de aquella mirada.

\- Esta bien… - dice después de un rato de larga insistencia – mañana podrás quedarte a mirar… solo eso, no tienes permitido hablar ni tampoco acercarte demasiado a ninguno de mis amigos – y no es como si Alessio estuviese renuente a que su estudiante departiera con su círculo de amistades, pero a sus casi 14 años era carne bastante fresca que no pasaría desapercibida, así que pretendía tenerle sentado a su lado de comienzo a fin. Pero muy en su interior no quería compartirle con los demás, ese chiquillo impertinente era suyo y de nadie más.

Tal como lo había prometido Mercucio tocaba la puerta trasera de la casa en la Piazzetta Scala, uno de los criados que ya le conocía desde que había llegado como aprendiz abre la puerta, un tanto sorprendido por la presencia del menor ahí a esa hora, y si bien tenía instrucciones de dejarle pasar se sentía un tanto incómodo por la situación.

\- Gracias – dice el menor cuando le es cedido el paso, nuevamente las risas inundan el lugar, el olor a vino es bastante perceptible al igual que el de las golosinas.

Caminaba seguro hacia su destino, pero cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos de atravesar el umbral hasta donde se encontraban todos departiendo, se detuvo en seco, tal vez no era una buena idea, quizá regresar otro día, ser tan necio no era muchas veces demasiado prudente. "mejor mañana" piensa para sí, pero justo cuando estaba por dar una media vuelta la voz de su maestro le llama, todo queda en silencio al tiempo que las miradas de los ahí presentes se posan en el menor, si, a Mercucio le encantaba la atención pero en esos instantes por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió desprotegido.

\- Vamos, pasa, estás en confianza – la voz de su maestro le da fuerzas y pone un pie dentro de esa habitación, lo demás fue tan autómata que apenas y pudo enfocar su razón al estar sentado en el sofá con Alessio, la mano de este en su rodilla derecha de forma protectora.

Mira el rostro de cada uno de esos hombres y jóvenes, algunos casi de su edad, profesores y aprendices de diversas ramas.

\- Así que… tu eres aquel maravilloso muchacho del que Alessio no deja de hablar en todas las reuniones… por fin podemos conocerte – Francesco estaba sentado en un sofá apartado, se notaba a leguas que los comentarios que salían de su boca no eran con la mejor de las intenciones, deseaba poner en aprietos a Mercucio sin saber ni por asomo que pese a ese gesto nervioso Della Scala no era persona que se dejase intimidar tan fácilmente

\- Seguramente porque de entre los demás no ha encontrado tema mejor del que hablar – dice al tiempo que Rizzi y los demás se quedan sorprendidos por la rápida transfiguración de carácter, como si de pronto un indefenso ratón se convirtiese en un fiero depredador – si no tiene con otros lo que le anima no es culpa mía sino de los demás – toma con cuidado un turrón y da una mordida gustosa, si bien era un dulce de carácter más navideño era uno de los favoritos de Alessio así que siempre se podía encontrar en su casa sin importar la época del año; de pronto, ante la mirada atónita de los ahí presentes con sumo cuidado el pícaro jovenzuelo lleva a los labios de su maestro el dulce que hace poco degustara para que este se deleitase con dicho manjar, una mirada altanera de su parte hacia Francesco que al ver aquello no atina más que a morderse el labio inferior de manera interna y se traga su coraje dando un sorbo a la copa de vino.

Rizzi no puede evitar sonreír divertido, pues un momento embarazoso que su joven amante intentó hacer pasar a su alumno, este último se lo devolvió por triplicado.

\- Pero por favor, no se contengan y diviértanse, que no he venido a importunar sino a intentar encajar en este alegre festejo, deseo aprender de todos ustedes y que mejor enseñanza que la de vivir la vida lo más intensamente posible a cada instante, ya dijo Anacreonte:

Alegres y gozosos,

dulce vino bebamos,

y en festivos cantares

celebremos a Baco,

al inventor del baile,

al amante del canto,

del niño Amor amigo

y de Venus amado.

De beodez amable

al padre soberano

de la risa y placeres,

que disipa cuidados,

que el dolor adormece;

y cuando el dulce vaso

los jóvenes ofrecen

de su licor mezclado,

cual viento impetuosos

van en tropel volando

los tristes pensamientos;

bebamos, pues, bebamos,

y en espumosas copas

embriaguemos cuidados.

¿Qué utilidad te viene

de los lamentos vanos?

Lo por venir, ¿quién sabe?

Pues al mortal no es dado

el saber de su vida

el destinado a plazo.

Por eso, yo, por eso,

bebiendo dulces vasos,

quiero danzas festivas

y de esencias bañado,

con hermosos mancebos

trabas lascivos lazos.

Tome pesar quien quiera,

aflíjanle cuidados,

y nosotros, contentos,

dulce vino bebamos,

y en festivos cantares

celebremos a Baco.2

El comerciante mira a su pupilo comportarse como pez en el agua y a sus invitados disfrutar de cada una de las ocurrencias del menor, que parecía conocer a todos desde hacía mucho tiempo; tanto los jóvenes como los más maduros conversaban con él de forma amena, y muchas veces Alessio tuvo que detener la mano de alguno que otro aprovechado que intentaba con el menor algo más que hablar.

Después de un par de horas la estancia comienza a desalojarse, entre besos y susurros, Francesco desapareció tiempo atrás al no soportar el cuidado que profesaba su amante a aquel niño.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – pregunta Mercucio mirando a su alrededor, si bien Romeo a su misma edad ya había tenido sus quereres con una de sus sirvientas, la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo era totalmente diferente pues en realidad nunca había tenido una atracción hacia las personas de su sexo opuesto y encontrar lugares como en el que ahora estaba no era algo demasiado fácil para alguien con sus años, había tenido la fortuna de conocer a su maestro y que este fuese un hombre cabal, pues jamás se propasó pese a que tuvo bastantes oportunidades al estar regularmente solos en casa.

\- Pues nosotros podemos seguir conversando – dice sonriendo y acaricia con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de su aprendiz – hoy has estado magnífico, estoy muy orgulloso de ti – miraba esos ojos fijamente, su dedo índice delinea el contorno de su rostro - pequeño mío has crecido más de lo que quería darme cuenta

Della Scala puede ver esos ojos verdes de manera directa por primera vez, puesto que, pese a llevar casi dos años como alumno de aquel hombre nunca habían estado tan cerca, hasta el punto que puede sentir el aliento ajeno contra su rostro, un aroma a vino que no le desagrada en absoluto, de pronto siente su corazón latir aceleradamente y sus manos aprietan la tela de sus calzas al sentir la boca de Rizzi contra la suya, aprieta los párpados cuando el beso se profundiza, sí, el chico más descarado del trio de amigos más traviesos de Verona, ha recibido su primer beso, y no uno inocente, pues los labios que se lo han robado no son para nada primerizos y están ávidos de obtener más, pero se contienen, Alessio puede notar el leve temblor de Mercucio dándose cuenta de lo que ha hecho.

\- Lo siento – dice a lo bajo, no estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho, pero hasta cierto punto sentía remordimiento, no se suponía que un hombre de 40 años diera el primer beso a un chico que ni siquiera había cumplido estrictamente los 14, agacha el rostro para no ver a su pupilo a los ojos, y de pronto siente las manos ajenas tomarle de las mejillas de manera firme obligándole a levantar la cara, los tersos labios del castaño se aprietan contra los suyos, un beso torpe pero sincero, el cuerpo del menor está lleno de diversas sensaciones y el placer recorre cada palmo de su piel, no quiere ni puede detenerse.

Un beso tras otro, ninguno de los dos desea parar pero las voces que aparecen en el pasillo de la planta alta les hacen separarse, el tiempo que ellos desperdiciaron fue aprovechado por otros que ahora interrumpen su idilio, una sonrisa cómplice de parte del más joven que levantándose del sofá como una alegre liebrecilla termina corriendo a la puerta con la gracia de un cervatillo, apenas y se despide con el movimiento de su mano y esa bella sonrisa.

Añoraba esa sonrisa, más ahora que no va dirigida a él. Alessio despierta de sus recuerdos cuando están parados frente a la puerta de su casa, ya no son solo él y Mercucio, Romeo espera a una distancia que aunque prudente no deja de ser inoportuna, al menos a su parecer.

\- ¿Nos veremos mañana? – pregunta Rizzi sin esperar realmente una respuesta afirmativa la cual como el sospechaba no llega

\- Tal vez… - dice el muchacho sin cabello, como aquella vez dice adiós con la mano pero no le es dedicada una sonrisa. Esos gestos son ahora para Montesco, quien también se despide y se aleja junto a Della Scala.

Esta vez es el comerciante quien aprieta las manos hasta dejar blancos sus nudillos, pero no hay nadie que le enseñe a él a no perder a la persona que más quiere.

1 "SÓCRATES A SU AMANTE", PLATÓN [429- 347 a.C. Discípulo de Sócrates y fundador de la Academia]

2 "En un festín", poema de Anacreonte. Su lírica, de tono hedonista, refinado e irónico, como se puede ver en los últimos comentarios hallados en los Papiros de Oxirrinco, canta los placeres del amor (tanto de hombres como de mujeres) y el vino, y rechaza la guerra y el tormento de la vejez, así como el culto a Dioniso, apenas en expansión en su época. Junto con Safo y Alceo forma el grupo de los poetas griegos más íntimos que cantaron acompañados por la lira. Crinágoras establece en seis sus libros, aunque tenemos rastros de tres, contradicción explicable por las diversas ediciones a lo largo del tiempo, pues las nuestras corresponderían a las ediciones alejandrinas.


End file.
